Dark Shadows
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Heero, taken in by Sanc, tries to hide his feelings by staying away from Relena while he recovers from injuries. Of course plans don't always go right...
1. Introduction

Note to know: This story was previously known as 'Lost' before being taken down for work and changing. Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters, sad as it is to say. Author's note: Unlike some of my other stories, this one takes place **during the war** between when OZ and Romefeller were disputing. Relena Peacecraft hasn't yet taken the throne of Romefeller's chief representative. **Dark Shadows** by Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail) 

Prologue:

Heero felt like something was wrong. He had been edgy ever since this morning. He couldn't concentrate. He looked at his untouched mission report on his computer screen. He took a deep breath and tried to concentrate, but this only made him feel even uneasy than he already was. His stomach did little jumps, making him feel sick.

He shook his head now, trying to get his mind clear. He felt like he had a hangover, even though he never had a drink of alcohol in his life, but he supposed this is what it felt like.

'Dammit, concentrate!' His mind screamed. He took a deep breath and sighed. 'This isn't going to help anything…' he thought calmly, keeping his "perfect soldier" mask the way it always had to be, and that was to be an empty shell, to be emotionless. "I need to get some fresh air." He said unknowingly aloud.

He slowly got up stiffly from his chair. He glanced down at his slightly shaking hand. He still hadn't fully recovered from his last mission in which he had gotten injured. He had gotten shot by with a bullet and it still sometimes hurt his back. He still bandages over the wound. It hadn't healed over yet, but he decided not to tell anybody. Since it didn't matter any ways if he did, right? The other Gundam pilots weren't his comrades or anything. He had never had comrades before. It was something he had gotten used to it. Working alone was easier for him, no one to tell what to do or explain anything to.

He reached down and grabbed a light coat, wearing his usual attire, his forest-green tank top that hung loosely over his thin, but well-built body with his tight black pants. He walked out the door, not bothering to lock it since if anyone did decide to walk in, only the Gundam pilots would be able to hack into his computer which was his only valuables except for his other materials needed for missions such as guns and ammo.

He would be back in less than ten minutes, deciding to explore the forest that almost enclosed the current apartment he had rented for the time being. He stepped out the door, not knowing that he was being watched; though this was quite rare, over time he had become used to a certain feeling when he was being watched…

TBC

Author's note: Please forgive the different writing style; this was one of my older stories, one of the first I wrote for Gundam Wing with ADWE (A Date with Evil). Also, this story was put up again for Artgirl150, who requested it a long time ago. I'm sorry for the long wait! Also, those who did read Lost expect major plot changes so it'll be different. I watched my box set and **poof** all these idea's in my mind screaming at me. Damnit I hate when that happens. Anyhow, reviews are nice and if anyone has suggestions later on, please inform my!

So, what did y'all think of it? -Red Tail


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

The war wasn't over yet and the year was After Colony 195, or better known as AC195. It had been more than half a year.

Heero had gotten to known the few Gundam pilots which were open to him. He'd gotten to know Trowa during his recovery from his self-detonation when OZ was taking control out of the world. While Duo he had known when he tried to get rid of his Gundam, Wing Zero, the most dangerous of all the Gundam's since it contained the Zero system, which utilizes the pilots skills and increases them while the pilots looses control at the same time. Quatre, another Gundam pilot, had experienced this when he used the Gundam to reek havoc across outer space because of his father's death that, initially, made him mentally unstable. Quatre mainly because he was just there, always cheery except in the battlefield. Wufei lived in his own little world, but him and Heero got along better than everyone did mainly because they had similar personalities, both preferring to work alone and savored solitude, though Trowa was like this too, but didn't seem to mind the other pilots. Him and Quatre were good friends, on account of the meeting during the war on a mission. The Magnac corps, a close knit "Family" of all-test tube born soldiers fixed his Gundam by Quatre's orders. Wufei had grown to admire Heero, though he would rather die than admit that.

The rustle of leaves above caught his attention. It was only the wind though. He realized that no threat would harm him here. It was a small apartment located near the woods close to the Sanc Kingdom. Heero leaned against a tree, his breath was labored. He had worked himself to the point of exhaustion. He barely rested or slept, always up on the computer typing away or changing his still fresh wound. A boulder stood nearby.

As he slowly got down on his knees, he sat with his back against the mossiest part of the boulder creating a better comfort to the now less frequent shooting pain in his back. Footsteps and the crunching of leaves caught his attention. They were coming his way. Whoever or what ever it was.

He reached into his side pocket and pulled out a gun. He pulled back the safety. No one would come this far into the woods. Unless it was a wild animal.

A figure appeared and Heero clicked the safety off in one swift motion that was as simple to him as batting an eyelash.

Author's note:

Very sorry this one was so short; I need to work on making longer chapters (sigh). Anyhow, what did people think of this chapter? Weird, neh? Hopefully if people continue reading it will get better!

-Red Tail


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

"D-Dorothy?" Heero said surprised by the unexpected visit. 'Why is she here?' He thought as he lowered his gun and put the safety back on.

"So I guess even you can be caught off guard, eh?" She said, a quick smile passed over her lips.

He stood up, resting his hand strongly on the boulder for support.

She noticed his strained breaths and how he tried to hide the pain contorted on his beautiful features. He successfully hid this, though Dorothy knew him to well. She had been spying on him for the last days and noticed one day the wound on his back. It almost made her retch at the site. "Heero?" She asked with a comforting tone in her voice.

"Yes?" He said looking up at her with his prussian blue eyes. "Why are you here?" He noticed the look on her face. "No use trying to say you came for a stroll in the woods. It's quite a while back to the Sanc Kingdom."

"Please, you're in pain." He said nothing at this comment. "Let me take you back to the palace." He shook his head, refusing her offer. He leaned heavily now on the boulder. He was at his limit. Even though his body could handle so much, his body needed rest. He had barely eaten and lack of sleep wasn't helping either. All this was going to deter him from his mission's, and he couldn't let that happen.

"I promise I won't let Relena see you." She said confidently. Heero didn't say anything. He didn't even acknowledge this. "I promise." She assured him. She walked over to him and let him lean on her for support. He didn't make any comment.

'There's no way I will let Relena.' She said, the word in her mind with pure disdain. 'Steal him from me. Not this time…' She looked at the young pilot. They had already made their way back to the castle.

When she got him settled secretly in her room, he quietly looked at her, keeping his straight face. Currently, the Kingdom was still a school and Miss Relena was the director and also its founder. Dorothy was a student there and hopefully no one would find out that she was housing the one Miss Relena had sought out for a very long time. Little did she know that he was now right under her nose.

"What?" Heero said, it would be impossible to not notice Dorothy's stare. He didn't have any feelings towards this, but the look in her eyes was kinda getting on his nerves.

"Nothing," She said and walked over to the very large bed that he currently occupied, leaning heavily on the pillows for support and the headboard to sit in an almost siting up position. "Let me take a look at your injuries." She said, reaching for his jacket.

Heero muttered to her. "No, I'm fine…" Like almost always, he was rejecting someone's help. Dorothy didn't find this surprising at all.

She looked at him. "Heero…" She said almost warning him. 'He had better do what I say, or he will aggravate the wound even more.' She sighed. "Roll over on your back. kay?" She said.

Heero couldn't not obey her. He could feel warm blood course down his back, he had put too much of a strain on it during the long walk here and pain shot through his back though he didn't so much a wince, having to always show no emotion. He was human, yet expected to act not human. He didn't care though if he was an empty shell though. Ever since his childhood, he had been trained to be a first class assassin. All he cared about was his missions. That was his purpose. To fulfill his missions, his life wasn't something to worry about.

He leaned over on his back, stripping his shirt and jacket off, doing as Dorothy bid. Dorothy's heart leapt at the sight of the fine toned body lying on HER bed, not Relena's. She noticed the small trickle of blood running down his bandages.

She leaned down on the bed, cutting off the old bandages and revealed the deep bullet wound. "Does is hurt?" She asked with sympathy. She looked at Heero, hearing him not respond. It wasn't the like the other times. He didn't even acknowledge her presence. He lay there, she could see his chest rise and all, his eyes closed and his face was relaxed.

Sleep didn't let him relax like this and usually even if he was, then it wouldn't be this deep. A warrior always has to be on his toes. Heero was always like that. Except now, he looked so vulnerable, in pain. He was obviously unconscious. Her hand wavered from his wound which hadn't quite stopped bleeding yet to his face. She let her index finger trace his lips.

A sharp yet soft knock jolted her from cloud nine. She looked around and then quickly lay a thin white sheet over his unconscious form. "W-Who is it?" She said with a strong shake in her voice.

The door opened to reveal a very concerned Miss Relena. "Dorothy, are you alright? It's lunch time, why aren't you with the others?"

Dorothy silently cursed her luck. 'Why did it have to be that time of all the day?' She thought exasperated. 'I don't believe in fate and if this was it, I will change this.' She thought determination seeping into her looks, but she quickly hid them, looking as innocent as she could, which freaked out Relena by the scary look on her face.

"Dorothy?" Pestered Relena. "What's going on?" Dorothy hadn't left her seat from the bed. Relena's eyes fell towards the white sheet. 'Odd, her comforter is still on, why would the sheet be ATOP her bed, why not underneath it?' She thought. Then she noticed the blotch that was slowly rising on the sheet. It was colored a very distinct color. Crimson. The color of blood.

"Dorothy?" Relena said, walking up to her and Dorothy turned to look at the sheet, and saw the crimson patch that was on the sheet, and slowly growing at a slow rate. 'God, why me?!' She screamed in her head, rapidly thinking of something to say, anything. She wouldn't loose him, not now, but it was too late.

Relena walked over to the bed stiffly, not knowing what to expect. Relena pulled the sheet and revealed a limp form with blood streaming down his back, the quick movement had shifted him and opened the wound even more. His face was turned away, but Relena knew who it was.

Author's note: There, that was a kinda long chapter. Okay, not really. Four pages isn't really a lot and it was double spaced. Anyhow…

The question is: Who will be paired with Heero? Duo later on? Another Gundam pilot? Relena? Dorothy? Some random character? Dun dun dun. I really don't know, but I will try romance for this story if people want it (it will be an action/romance fic though)


	4. Chapter Three

_Relena walked over to the bed stiffly, not knowing what to expect. Relena pulled the sheet and revealed a limp form with blood streaming down his back, the quick movement had shifted him and opened the wound even more. His face was turned away, but Relena knew who it was._

Chapter Three 

It was Heero. Her Heero, whom she had for so long searched for. "Heero…" She said, her voice very audible. She turned towards the door and screamed her bloody lungs off for Noin to come as quickly as she could.

Down the hall, Noin heard the distressed call from Relena and then dashed off in the direction on Dorothy's room. 'I never liked that girl, I just hope that I can make it in time…!' Her mind raced as she got to the scene. She saw a body, a near-tears Relena and a shocked Dorothy.

"What…happened…?" Noin said between breaths.

Relena looked at her from her position by the body, a clear bullet wound could be see, but it was worse than most she had seen. "Help me get him to the hospital wing, quickly." Relena demanded. Noin walked over and turned over the body. It was a boy looking about the age of fifteen or sixteen. A dread grew in her gut and she turned over the body to meet the face of Heero.

"Heero!" She screamed, shaking him to wake up, but it was no use, the shaking and aggravating the wound even more and it ripped open what little skin had healed, causing more blood to pour from the wound in a steady river-like flow, streaming and coursing down his back in trickles. The blood formed red droplets on the comforter he was sprawled on.

She quickly lifted the boy into her arms, with Relena by her side. She took off towards the Hospital Wing. Luckily, the bell didn't ring, dismissing the students from the lunchroom which they passed by quickly. Dorothy followed close behind them, carrying Heero's shirt, but not his jacket.

Noin glanced down at the boy she was caring. 'He's so light!' She though. She noticed the barely noticeable dark half-circles under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept for weeks!

The doctor in the hospital wing looked up, started by the sudden entrance of the new patient with Noin, Miss Relena, and Dorothy. He saw the limp form of the boy in her arms. He quickly set him on his stomach and wheeled him off into surgery…

It had been an hour since then. The news of his condition was still not yet known. Then finally, a very pale Heero was wheeled out on a gurney.

"How is he?" They all questioned.

The doctor took off his glasses. "His bullet wound will be healed by tomorrow, though judging by its shape, I would say someone was shaking him badly." Noin furrowed her brows at this. She had shook him too hard; it was her fault for that. The doctor continued. " He's still unconscious, but it will take awhile for him to get his strength back, he will need at least a week's recovery. This whole ordeal has brought a lot of stress on his body, so we're going to put him under strong sedatives, we have to wait awhile. He's pretty much out of it from the surgery…" A small pain struck his eyes and Noin noticed this.

"What happened in there?"

Back in Heero's assigned room, Relena and Dorothy eventually left Noin and the doctor to go and sit with the injured teen.

Here they sat whispering words of comfort and encouragement to him while Dorothy stood by. The spirited blonde girl refused showing her emotions even though she wanted to rush to Heero's side and shove Relena away to take her place. She managed to resist the urges.

"You didn't answer my question." Noin said angrily. The doctor looked at her and sighed, relieved somewhat that the two young adults left them to discuss this.

"Well, we removed the bullet, though it took a lot of trouble. He lost a lot of blood doing that."

He pushed something into Noin's palm. She opened it and gazed at it. "Is this the bullet?" she questioned. She had never seen a bullet such as that one. It was in a weird shape, more pointed like a pin than a normal bullet.

"It was really deep in his body and something about it was wrong so we ran tests on his blood. He was slightly poisoned by something coated on it…"He wandered off.

"You seem to know a lot about bullet wounds, how might I ask." She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I used to be a war surgeon so I have dealt with many wounds and lacerations." He said, gaining her respect for saving the Gundam pilot's life.

"He's very weak though," Again the sad look appeared in his eyes.

"What else happened in there?" Noin asked, she slipped the bullet into tight pocket on her waist. She would have to discuss this with the others.

"Well, that bullet seemed especially aimed at him. It hit a certain vulnerable point in his back that wasn't as penetrable as the others. He had broken ribs and such but no other bullet wounds, and they wouldn't have healed that quickly if he did have any." Noin got what he was getting at. This had been done specifically to Heero.

'It wouldn't have killed him though…I have a bad feeling about this. Why would they only target Heero?' Noin thought.

"And…" The doctor was interrupted by Noin.

"And what? I have a feeling your leaving something out. Tell me now!" She demanded strongly. The doctor gave her a look that showed he would have told her even if she demanded or not.

He gave out an exasperated sigh. "It's in the past now, but you have to make sure that he doesn't over-exert himself. Knowing him he will, whether or not you say so, but make sure he doesn't too much now. You see…" He looked at Noin, lifting his gaze from the floor. "His heart was under so much strain that we had to…resurrect him with defibrillation." He said, letting the words sink into Noin. "This was while we were getting the bullet out, or whatever in hell it is. His heart stopped, but he's still alive now. Just watch over him. Oh, he's got a lot of cuts and slashes on him, so be gentle." He was about to leave when he remembered something.

"Yes?" Noin said, almost dazed over what she heard. She noticed the doctor stopped and turned to walk the little stride back to her, telling her about the something he remembered.

"Here, we found this on the boy…." He handed her a disk. With that he left. Noin turned and strode off out of the room, and left to go check on Heero to see if he was all right.

When she got there, she saw Relena had cried herself to sleep from stress and exhaustion. Dorothy was also exhausted from worry and was snoozing in a chair, her face, even in sleep, didn't look at all happy, she was obviously concerned for the dark brunet pilot.

An IV connected to Heero's inner elbow, had fluids to help alleviate some of the pain and also a mixture of sedatives. The heart monitor hooked up to his chest showed the lines for his heart beat. It was slower than it should have been, but he had been through a lot.

With that, she left the two girls and the injured pilot. She went over to the phone with video feedback and then logged onto the system. She immediately talked with the first person on her list. Quatre Winner, a Gundam pilot too, of Sandrock.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

"Yes?" A voice said over the static that was soon decimating. A youth showed up on the screen with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. "Noin?" It questioned. Noin rarely contacted the Gundam pilots what with the war going on and all. It was too risky.

"Yes," She said and nodded her head in assurance, noting the puzzled look on his face. "I need you to come to the Sanc Kingdom as soon as possible, it's really important. Its…It's about." She took a deep breath; all the memories from what happened today were rushing back. Heero, his body back on the bed, the surgery, the painful looking bullet in her pocket….everything…

"About what?" He asked, noticing the look that flashed through her eyes. It was a mixture of sorrow, fear, and pain.

"Its about Heero. Can you get all the other Gundam pilots and get here as soon as possible. Please you have to remember that you have to hurry, no matter what. Do you have a shuttle you could use to get to every one?" She asked quickly.

"Yes, everyone is on Earth, except Wufei. We don't know where he is." He stated. He saw her look at him intently.

"Remember, you HAVE to get here as soon as possible!" She said, her voice almost pleading in its urgency.

"Noin," Quatre said strongly. "What's happened to Heero?" He asked.

She looked at him. "I-I…I can't- It's too dangerous to talk over the phone about. Just come to the Sanc Kingdom…" He voice quivered at the mention of the poor pilot.

With that, the video ended.

.:Somewhere in a forest…:.

"Sir, we have discovered his location. The Miss has also sent us a report from where she was spying. Apparently, he was wounded and is currently knocked out due to immense pain. Pilot 01 is too weak to travel though. Much less get captured, but we should still take this opportunity…"

"That's enough. We'll wait for him to recover. I know what the Miss is thinking and I have already discussed this with her personally."

Another soldier came running up. "Sir," He saluted his Captain. "We've recorded a message from Noin to one of the Gundam's pilot's, turning out to be 03's pilot, Quatre Raberba Winner of the Gundam Sandrock. They are all going to be there, except Chang Wufei, which is good for our odds." He said, giving the commander in office an envelope with a picture of Quatre on it, and then pulled out a different one, exchanging it with the one about Quatre's information.

"Excellent. Everything is going to go as planned." He looked down at the severally pictures taken by some spy's they had dispatched earlier. Some weren't very good since is hard catch the boy, only fifteen, off guard but the spy had been very secretive and stealthy. They were all of one man and a vanilla folder hung the words 'Classified' with the name on the front labeled: Heero Yuy, 01.

TBC

Author's note: Very short, sorry about that; hopefully it will get better soon

Sorry for the long wait; I've been sick from Saturday night to Tuesday morning. UU please forgive me...

Woot! Now time for everyone's favorite part of the author's note: (BTW, D N Angel is really good! OO sister's got me hooked now...damnit...)

**Reviews Response:**

gundamgirl818: Well you see, some of these chapters were prewritten and i have siome sort of error in my typing sytle. nothing really makes sense until the end sometimes for me. that or i'm just insane. sorry for the cliffies, really! UU i have problems...

DogDemonK9: I"m sorry, i have an obsession with Heero and sometimes it scares me (god knows my friends are scared of it ) but if you do notice in the series, she has some sort of obsession with him or something! it's creepy! Glad you like the story though! How much is pages? how bout in the end i'll make dot fall in some wax and have her eye brows fall off... >:) heheheh...

artgirl150: Thanks! yes, in fact i have written some chapters (not stories though) on sugar rush, pepsi that is. your words of advice are always so wise if only i had little voices in my head... see...Sparrow's the only one. she's the one who's insane. What can i say? UU i need therapy as the shirt in hot topic said 'i used to have super human power until my therapist took them away'. god now... the pepsi's gotten to my head now...no more energy...headache...now i'm rambling. GOMEN! I'm so sorry! ;;

Narouki: I updated!

Heachan: . v heheh! Victory!

DarkAngel: Thanx! I"m glad the characters aren't too OOC either! whew! i hoped someone would comment on that...i wasn't to sure. i know i need to revise the later chapters 'cause those are just plain crappy. urg...wha to do now...

Thanks everyone for the great support! sorry for the chapter being really short again!

-Red Tail


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

.:In Space:.

"I dunno what's wrong with him, but it must be something bad…" Quatre said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Yeah, something has to be up." Trowa stated. "To include all of us in this and how you describe how she was on the call is most puzzling…" Trowa looked at them. "Heero's never in trouble, and when he is, he doesn't need our help, I mean…"

Duo looked at Trowa. "Not necessarily true, I saved his butt from the Alliance one, y'know." He said, recalling the time when he first met the chocolate-haired reckless pilot or "Intense" as Zech's called him when he first met him.

"I was surfacing my Gundam when I found his and he was gonna shoot Relena, saying something about being in way over her head or somethin'," The other two pilots looked at each or and sweat dropped. Relena had fallen in love with Heero, yet he had threatened her so many times they didn't bother to count any more.

"So I shot his arm, hard. He got mad, lunged for it, shot him in the leg, then he saw my Gundam, carrying his which I didn't know at the time since I found it on the bottom of the ocean and his so he set torpedo's out after it." Duo said. The others looked at Duo, half shocked, he had tried to destroy his Gundam when Duo and him first met? Then again, they weren't surprised. Heero had and would do anything to keep the mission a secret in the beginning that he was willing to commit suicide when breaking away from the shuttle first.

"Um…" Quatre said to Duo, clearing his throat. "What does this have to do with the Alliance?" Quatre asked, noticing this had nothing to do with their enemy, which had fallen when OZ took over, now it was their mission to destroy and disband OZ forces.

"I was getting there." Duo said. "Relena took him to the Alliance med area in the sub-J P area where Major Sally Po was in charge and they restrained him to find out where and who he worked for. He tried to kill himself by not setting off his parachute when he jumped off of a who-knows how tall building on a cliff." Duo said angry. "He survived the fall, obvious, and broke his upper leg bone. So when I pulled up his Gundam with mine from where he sunk it and blew the crap out of it, he fixed his bone by cracking it into place, which was just sick. Then he took parts he need for his Gundam mine my Gundam and stole it's parts to repair his while I was sleeping and then disappeared to do a mission."

"Wow. Such a memorable experience, is it not?" Said Trowa, fighting to keep from laughing.

"Sally Po was a Alliance major? I never knew that…" Quatre muttered while looking at Trowa who was fighting back hysterical explosions of laughter. Quatre wanted to laugh at the sight but bit his lip instead.

"Yeah, and he still hates remembering that experience. He lost a disk or something I found out." Duo sighed heavily. Trowa burst out laughing (much like he did in Ground Zero when they found out Heero's motive for his custom job on Zero One). Duo started laughing because of the way Trowa was laughing and Quatre looked at the two of them like they had gone mad.

"We need to behave." He told them sternly. "Remember, Noin was serious!" Quatre shouted at them, making them give him their utmost attention.

With a jolt and bump, they landed onto the track and runway for the airport and shuttle lift off center. The shuttle was quickly maneuvered by Duo, the Gundam pilot for Deathscythe. He parked the shuttle as soon as he could and told everyone to 'pile out'.

"Well, we'd best hurry." Quatre said anxiously. "Relena sent us one of her own private cars for us." He said. They quickly filed out and got into the car waiting outside the shuttle for them.

"Wow." Duo said, looking at the black car with darkly tinted windows.

"Let's go." Trowa stated, walking leisurely to the car, he opened the door and got in. Quatre got in next to Trowa so he had to sit in the middle, then Duo who, like Trowa, got one of the window seats.

The driver was none other than Relena's trusted butler, Pagan. He hit the accelerator and sped off towards the Sanc Kingdom.

After a while, he broke the silence. "I'm so very happy you were able to make it as soon as possible, the Mistress hasn't slept barely a wink except when she cries herself to sleep from this whole ordeal or falls asleep from exhaustion. She's going to come down with something…she never really eats or leaves his side." With that he sighed. They were at the gates of the Sanc Kingdom.

The Gundam boys were speechless. "Whatever happened to him must be bad, right?" Duo half asked, half said.

"Yes, it is." He merely stated, parking the car to the entrance where Noin was waiting.

They all piled out of the car, Quatre nearly tripping from trying to get out in such a hurry to see what was up, not wanting to miss anything. "Noin!" He exclaimed. They all walked up the stone entrance staircase.

"We're here, so what's so wrong with him that you can't talk about on the phone? You could have given away our locations." Trowa grumbled neither of them had gotten any sleep that whole night. They had made it to the Sanc Kingdom six hours after Noin called.

"Come and see for yourself." She turned and walked down the hallway, with the boys following her. She headed towards the Hospital Wing, though they didn't know that until they reached a room. Noin pulled the handle and stepped back for them to enter and then closed the door.

There laying on the bed was a very pale Heero, his arms laying out on the sheet covering his lower body where he was wearing his trade-mark black plants. Connected to his right arm was an IV line, dangling to the liquid filled bag that held sedatives and other medicines required for his recovery. He had strings connected to his chest that led to the heart monitor, which was still too slow for Noin's liking. In a chair lay an exhausted Relena who was in a troubled sleep, her red rimmed eyes showed she had been crying for quite some time.

"My god…" Duo murmured. He looked at the almost to still form of Heero. If not for the slight rising and fall of his chest, he would have swore he was dead, what with the peaceful expression he had in his sleep. Quatre and Trowa were speechless and at loss for words. Now they understood why Noin couldn't bring herself to talk about it.

"H-How long has he been like this?" Quatre stuttered out, still looking at Heero. He had always been the strongest out of the five. Here he was, laying in a bed, showing no movement except for the rise and fall of his chest, which itself looked labored enough as it was.

"He was brought down here sometime during the lunch hour. They did surgery on him and…" Noin looked at the sleeping Relena, who even whimpered in her sleep.

"And?" Trowa asked, looking from Heero to Noin.

"Well, that part I will discuss in the study after we are all alone, without Miss Relena listening. It would break her heart. They put him into a barbiturate coma just yesterday, but he didn't even wake up from the surgery. They said it would be better for his condition if they did that to him." She said. "The study is down the hall, there is much more to discuss. Shall we go?" Noin had been quite good at keeping a strait face, though if Heero didn't get better quickly, she didn't know the affect it would have on Relena.

His bones had been repaired during surgery; the only wound was the bullet hole on his back which had been stitched up neatly.

They all followed her into the study. She shut and locked the door behind her. "What did this too him?" Duo asked. He had never seen his buddy like this before, even though he rarely even saw him before this.

"A bullet. He got shot in the back." She stated.

Trowa looked at her, doubting her words. "Impossible. Heero wouldn't be brought down with a single bullet, even if in the back or not. He's stronger than that, mostly all of us are trained to withstand bullets until we treat our wounds, we do have medical experience before." He said.

Noin reached into her pocket and with drew the sharp thick pin-like needle. It was about half-an inch wide on the bottom and slowly shrunk to produce a point at the end of the bullet. She put it on the table between them. "But this is no ordinary bullet." She stated.

"What the hell is that?" Duo said. "This isn't a bullet!" He said, knowing by the looks on everyone's faces that they also doubted that it was a bullet. They had never seen anything like this.

"It's one of a kind." Noin said. "It was made directly for him and only him, to weaken him, but not kill him."

"What makes you so sure?" Quatre said.

"Yeah, who would only want Heero, usually they try going for all of us." Duo said.

Trowa stared at the bullet. "If he was doing a mission in this and they had guns, then wouldn't there be other bullet wounds? Usually, militia takes as many shots as they can at us, yet it hit him in the back, and he got out alive. This is most odd." He said.

"Yes, there were no other bullet wounds. This one," She pointed to the bullet in Trowa's palm, which he was still examining. "Was hit in a certain spot on Heero's back where it would go deeper than normal. Of course, it was a one-in-one shot. He would have to be in a certain position, a very awkward one though. They would have to shoot him in the air when his legs would tense for the fall, leaving his back almost vulnerable. The only thing is that you only have seconds to fire the bullet and then you have to predict its path. They must have been expecting him." Noin said.

They looked at her. She continued on. "I need you here to help figure this out. Also for Heero's sake, his body and mind is under a lot of stress. So much that in the operating room he-he…" She took a deep gulp of air and then decided to let the bombshell fall.

"His heart stopped and they had to use defibrillation on him. The bullet was deep in his body and he lost a lot of blood. He's been stressing about something and I know that much because of this." She displayed a disk, the one that doctor found concealed on him.

Duo took the disk and then shoved it into the nearby computer. 'Thank goodness we're in the Study.' Duo huffed. He logged on and tried to upload the disk. The other pilots stood up and walked over to help decode the disk. It took fifteen minutes for them to decode it and even then they had to decipher the data.

"Well, seems like he has some secrets he doesn't want anyone to know." Duo huffed as the screen was refreshing to display the decrypted data. They looked at the screen. It was still gibberish.

"But we deciphered it!" Quatre exclaimed.

"Seems like he doesn't want anyone to open up this file." Duo said thoughtfully. Then a screen popped up. A weird ring tone came up with a girl singing a verse of something. 'I tried to kill my pain…but only brought more…so much more.'

"Ok, so we already knew that he is a suicidal maniac, but this really pushes the line!" Duo said exasperated.

They gazed at it. 'Salvation Password.' Said the box with a little place to type in the code. "So, that's why it wouldn't completely decipher it.

"Heero never struck me as a type of religious guy." Quatre spoke, still gazing at the screen until he heard a soft click, but brushed it off, thinking it was only the computer and the many odd, but sometimes funny sounds they make.

"He's not." Came a young woman's voice. They looked to the doorway.

There stood Relena.

TBC

Author's note: This chapter makes up for the really short one last time; sorry 'bout that! -Red Tail


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The looked at her, with both surprise and shock. "H-How did you get in here?" They asked, puzzled.

She looked at them, her eyes were still quite pink from crying though they were loosing the red look to them. "Are you forgetting that I own this building. I have all the keys, just in case." She smiled a weak smile. "I heard you trying to hack into the disk so I came over. What else were you talking about?" She questioned them.

"We were talking about the disk, that's all." He said, not wanting to tell her the truth. "Why do you think he's not religious?" Quatre asked her.

"Because it's a song. The password is 'Tourniquet.' " She stated.

"How do you know that?" Trowa asked as he typed in the word. He clicked enter and waited for the screen to flash incorrect password.

"It's a song by Evanescence. It's all about suicide and salvation. The words that it sang, that was the beginning of the song. I guess he figured you wouldn't know much about music and such so he decided to add that as an extra safety measure.

If you listened when the screen popped up it didn't have a normal alert sounder and played a little tune. I found the CD in Heero's stuff." She said and started to walk off. Then she stopped. She heard a lot of racket and commotion in the room Heero was lodged in.

"Oh my god…" She whispered. "Heero!" She screamed and ran off, only to find the door locked and closed. She didn't have any keys to the room Heero was in or any other in the Hospital Wing. They never made any incase of a break in.

The Gundam pilots and Noin heard the commotion too and ran towards the room. They tried budging it but it wouldn't. It was made of very heavy oak. Trowa removed his gun. Relena screamed into the door for Heero. She could here things scatter and break, though Heero couldn't defend himself. He was still in the coma and was utterly helpless until the doctors gave him the medicine to remove it completely.

"Move!" Trowa shouted and shoved Relena out of the way. He aimed his gun and the door handle and left out a deafening _BANG!!_ The door swung open to reveal and person dressed in all black with a black ski mask over the intruder's face. The person jumped out the window with a sudden swoop and then landed on the sidewalk and jumped into a black car with no license. Trowa fired two more shots, hitting the car's back, bulletproof windows.

Everyone turned to Heero who was clutching the bed sheets tightly. He has scraps over his chest and glass was on the sheet and floor all around him. His breath was labored and fast. He had his eyes shut in pain.

Loud footsteps came rushing down the hall. The doctors were making their way to Heero's room and looked quickly at the boy they were in charge of.

"It's too soon, his heart can't take the strain!" The doctor said quickly. Relena looked at him with terror filled eyes. The other doctors quickly pushed them out of the door. Then shut it as best and they could without the door handle.

"Heero!" Relena cried, collapsing on the ground. The others made a circle to enclosure her with their sympathy. Noin swept her into a deep hug.

Muffled yells were heard from the doctors. "Hold him down and give him the sedative! He can't take the strain too much longer!"

"Sir, his blood pressure is rising!" someone called in a panicked tone.

"Hurry!"

An agonized scream from Heero's room caught their eyes and they all gazed at it, with fear for their friend in their eyes. They had never heard him in such pain before. If it made him cry out, then it had to be a lot since he was trained to withstand things such as this.

"Heero!" Relena sobbed though choked cries of pain as she heard the cry of agony from the young pilot.

"Relena!" Noin said, shaking her. "Relena, calm down, if he hears you…he might stress his body even more than it already is!" She pleaded. "Do you want him to be in more pain?" She asked as she watched doctors leave to and from the room. The muffled sounds could still be heard.

"When is she coming?" Relena pleaded desperately. Noin had told her that she had called someone else to come and assist them. Someone who seemed closer to Heero. She was also a skilled doctor.

"I don't know." Noin shook her head, feeling more sorrow whelm up inside her. "I don't know." She murmured. She embraced the young girl again, hoping that she would come as soon as she could.

"Who?" Trowa asked, never letting his eyes leave the door where Heero was slowly calming down. When the intruder broke in, it shattered glass every where. Duo went back to get the disk to make sure nothing happened to it.

"Sally Po." Noin stated.

"Yes?" A young feminine voice was heard from behind them.

TBC

Author's note: Please welcome Sally Po to the scene! Well, this one is kind of short. I've been really busy and all so I'm sorry about that. –Red Tail


	8. Chapter Seven

Note: Yeah...sorry for the long wait on the updateI got sick xx and basically died. Yeah, it was lots of fun, but I'm recovering! Woo!

**Chapter Seven**

"Yes?"

They turned around shocked. "Sally!" Relena cried and flung herself onto her. Sally stumbled back from the extra weight. She sobbed into her shoulder. "Please help him!" She begged.

Duo came back his face written with shock. "The disk is gone. Some one took it and busted the computer. Can't even get the hard drive and the system to reboot. Someone really did a number on it." He said quickly.

Another muffled cry of agony came from the room. "He's still not out yet?" Duo asked worried.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Sally Po asked with a questioned look on her face.

All eyes turned to Lucrezia Noin. "You didn't tell her!" They exclaimed. "You are close to best friends!" They exclaimed at her.

Noin lowered her head in shame and hurt. "I'm sorry…" She mumbled. "I didn't have the heart to tell her. Like I couldn't with you." She said. "I think she should find out for her own." Noin said.

"Where's Heero?" Sally asked. "I thought you told me everyone was here except Wufei. Could you guys not find him?" She asked, still looking at the door.

Relena let out a stifled cry. More tears fell down her face in an almost endless stream. "Please, just go in and help him."

Sally walked into the room only to see her gasp. A very flushed looking Heero was sitting there, his face mixed in pure agony and pain. There were doctors telling people what to do and he had restraints on to hold him to. His eyes were clenched down in pain, but the one thing she noticed was the flash of a symbol underneath the white coats they wore. OZ symbols were on them. She noticed the gag Heero had around his mouth, muffling his cries of pain.

Sally backed up and opened the door for the others to see. Everyone stared. OZ was making its move.

The doctors, not noticing their new audience, order them to hold him down. They quickly held Heero down, pushing him harder into the mattress, causing his wound to shoot pain throughout his body. Relena watched in horror to what they were doing to Heero. He let out a stifled cry of pain which was thrown back into his mouth by the choking gag in his mouth.

"Hold him down tightly. I have to take this out. It seems like they got here before us." The OZ doctor said grimly. He quickly grasped a sharp pike protruding out of Heero's side on the side of the window so they didn't notice.

"HEERO!" Relena screamed as loudly as she could and rushed over to push the enemies away from him. Quatre rushed to protect Relena and Heero. Trowa pulled out and gun and then threw one of the two he always carried and thrust it to Sally Po who caught it in mid-air, aiming it at the doctors.

The doctor quickly pulled out the pike and then blood came out of the deep wound. Heero screamed, his voice being caught in his throat from the gag as he writhed around in pain. His knuckles were going white because he was clenching the sheet so tightly. His heart beat began to grow irratic.

Trowa fired his gun at the nearest doctor and then the rush of clicking boots was heard on the tiles towards the Hospital Wing. Milliardo rushed in, hearing the gun shot fire and raised his gun. "Surrender, you're surrounded." He said calmly, but his calmness quickly left when his eyes wandered towards Heero. He was shocked at the state he was in, look in to find Noin had gathered all the Gundam pilots except Wufei and he wanted to know why. He felt a fire in him light up, he wouldn't let his opponent die yet, and they still had a score to settle.

Some soldiers that had been following him quickly rushed off, they were here to protect the princess but there was nothing they could do. Relena was sobbing her heart out, Heero was bleeding profusely from his side where the pike was jabbed in. It lay on the floor, almost looking as if it was waiting to cause more pain for the brunet pilot. He let out another cry of pain, which was mixed with pure agony, and anguish that barely escaped his mouth as they gag once again made it impossible for him to cry out.

Milliardo turned to rush towards Heero's side, next to his sister, who was almost to the point of hysteria. Sally was on the other side with Noin who were putting pressure on the wound, trying to stop the blood flow, making Heero writhe around even more, though he was still restrained. His eyes were closed in pain. He was running a high fever and his breaths were labored as his chest rose and fell drastically, taking a strain on his mind and body.

"What can I do?" Milliardo said, all calmness gone about the situation. He had known his sister was infatuated with the young man and it would be a strong toll on her life. She had already lost her original family except him, then her foster father. She had so much death in her life…

"You have to help me turn him over, we can't let him lay on that wound anymore." Sally said, cutting the restraints and the gag he practically was choking on.

"What? His wound is on his side?" He said looking at Sally with confusion. Milliardo hadn't been informed of this yet.

Then all the sudden, Heero's heart monitor went blank and his chest stopped moving.

TBC

Author's note: Muahahah! Evil cliffhangers! Well, what did y'all think of this chapter? Good or bad? I think it was kind of bad, but please forgive my pathetic excuse for writing on this story. It was and is old no matter how I change it. sniffle I think this is my worst story…

Anyhow, thanks for anyone who reviewed or something! Or even read my story in this case, thanks!

Red Tail


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Then all the sudden, Heero's heart monitor went blank. His strong grip on the sheets loosened. His muscles relaxed as his heart stopped beating. His face turned to the side, the pain creased into it subsiding.

"HEERO!" Relena cried hysterically. "Don't leave me!" She said, gripping his hand a little too tightly.

"No! Heero!" Sally nearly whispered as she leaned over to do CPR on him. After a few tries, Relena looked hopelessly at him. She couldn't do anything.

After three tries of CPR, they finally got a pulse going on Heero's heart. It was a weak one. But it had a pulse. He would put up more of a fight than that. It took more than that to kill Heero Yuy.

Relena cried with tears of sorrow and happiness. Noin gave him a strong sedative to try and relieve any of the pain he was sufferingand then decided that her and Sally would take after him from now on.

(a/n: they didn't know at the time that the original doctors were locked in a closet tee hee, I find it funny that I can do what I want with the characters. Are the doctors afraid of the dark ... yes! Hehehe, yes they are! X.X.)

"Heero." She said in nothing more than a whisper againas tears of happiness coursed down her face. She quickly got a wash rag and then placed it on his forehead. His body flinched at being touched with the sudden coldness of the rag.

Slowly his eyes opened when everyone but Relena, Sally, and Noin were gone. He stared at the ceiling. When Relena turned around from adding more cold water to put on his forehead she nearly screamed in happiness. "Heero!" She said, noticing that his eyes were open for the first time since she saw him.

He didn't respond. The only thing that told he was still alive was his blinking and the rise and fall of his chest. "Heero?" She asked as she walked up to him and noticed he didn't move. Then she looked into his eyes. They were dull. She looked shocked. "Y-your blind!" She nearly screamed. "How- h-how did this happen!" She wailed, new tears springing forth and flowing like a faucet.

Noin and the others came in rushing in with medication and other things they needed to help with Heero and the doctors locked in the closet following with their heads down cast that they had been thrown in a closet for nearly and hour.

"Relena what is it?" They all exclaimed looking at Heero and also noticed his eyes open.

"He's blind!" She managed to sob out.

Noin and Sally looked at him and noticed the light rise and fall off his chest and not the strained labored breaths he usually had when he gained consciousness. They also noticed his dull and unfocused eyes.

She waved her hand over his eyes. Heero turned his head the other way and shut his eyes, not opening them again. The only response that she got was a "Hn…" From him as he groaned groggily, the sedatives still in his blood stream.

Noin nearly chucked and soon her and Sally started laughing. The others stared at them like they had lost their mind. Relena glared at them angrily. "This isn't something to be laughing about!" Relena shrieked.

"Relena," Said Noin, after regaining her composure. "Heero's not blind at all. In fact, he never was awake. Blinking is a involuntary reaction, so he's still asleep but his eyes were open, that's why they looked dull and unfocused, he couldn't hear you because he's still asleep, or unconscious."

Relena looked dumbfounded.

TBC

Author's note:

My pitiful attempt at crude humor.

o.O wow, is that the first ending that I have for a chapter that is not a cliffhanger? At least I get no threats to update or not kill him (do you honestly think I would without torturing him some more? eh heheh! i'm so sadistic!)! Woo!

Comments and Feedback is always loved by me and me Teddy bear (don't kill im! He's innocent!)!

Oh my gush. I finally updated (when was the last time I had a spontanious need to update my stories?) Well, hopefully I'll update my other stories, including ZERO Down...once I find the chapter. Yep. I have a lot of updating to do this weekend, or at least writing. Luckily, this stories already completed on my computer...but in serious need of vampin.

And Moonshine...ah, the blessed fairy story. I questioning whether to make it darker, which might happen, or just to make a new story to add to my... :cough cough: collection.

Hope y'all liked the chapter, somewhat rushed you could say and I'm sorry for it being so short! Now I'm off to go to my half day at school! WooT!

Have a great Friday and weekend everyone! Gott sein dank es ist Freitag!

in Liebe, Red Tail


	10. Chapter Nine

Note: I figured it was about time that I updated this story. I wasn't sure which to update…trying to remember which one needs to be update more… --' oy.

**Okay, if you want me to update a story that hasn't been updated in forever, tell me in a review, anonymous or not. I have no idea—I just keep writing and updating whenever I feel like writing.**

in Liebe, Red Tail

DARK SHADOWS

Chapter Nine

Heero's fingers began to move, and he clenched them into a fist and then back again as if seeing if he could still move his muscles. "Right now, his body has shut down and is recovering faster than any medicine can help. Everything is going to be okay. Actually, I'll expect him to be out of this bed in a day or two. His wounds should have healed by then." She smiled happily and then shooed every one out of the room, even Relena despite her protests.

Milliardo looked at the Gundam pilots and Relena. "What the hell is going on here?" He said sternly. "I want answers."

Trowa looked at him and then looked away, ignoring his question. "What would it be to a OZ officer what is the concern of the Gundam pilots?" He said calmly, yet coldly.

"I don't work for OZ anymore. I'm currently unemployed." He said evilly towards Trowa, bringing back bad memories.

He had other things on his mind, though. Like the new war.

When night came, every one was resting almost peacefully. Heero woke up. His body had almost completely healed. The pain from his back and side was completely gone now. 'Where am I?' He thought with a jolt as he looked around in his surroundings.

Then he remembered. 'Dorothy.' His mind snarled at the thought. He looked around and grabbed his shirt and his gun where were on the nightstand. He stretched his muscles. Then got up, put his shoes swiftly on and then looked in his shirt for the hidden pocket where he put the disk.

"Damn!" He hissed. "It's gone…." He growled. "Curse them all…" He never even had time to decrypt the data and knowing his "comrades" they had lost it or let it get into the hands of someone unknown to them.

He slipped out the door, grabbing some clean bandages and some extra items and stuffed them into his pocket and swiftly left into the hallway, making sure that his sneakers didn't squeak.

TBC

Author's note: Rather short, I know. :Sweatdrops: Yeah… it should be ending soon around now…just a couple more chapters! woo!

Thanks to the people who reviewed!

in Liebe, Red Tail


	11. Chapter Ten

DARK SHADOWS Chapter Ten 

It was her again. That ghostly figure he saw in his nightmares and his dreams. She was innocent and he killed her. She showed him kindness, when others treated him like an object. A weapon. The perfect soldier.

She gave him a flower and he killed her…

His mission: destroy an Alliance base in the L-1 colony cluster. There had never been peace, not even when the first colony was being built and under construction. Then something went wrong. It wasn't a tactical error, something must have involved fate. A chain reaction was sent through the mobile suits and in the end, the city was destroyed along with it.

Just because of that girl and her dog, Mary, he let his perfect mask slip. He didn't show his emotions, but he buried the dog and placed the flower on the gravesite. Dr. J heard of this on the report and same for the others in the project. "Retrain him! Human kindness in not needed in a weapon! Emotions are useless in a battlefield! Retrain him!" There was pain this time. There always was. They took away his humanity. His emotions, he had nothing. No fear, no pain, no dreams. Nothing. Everything was gone.

She haunted him. This was the nightmare, as was all his memories though they did not scare him. With her came the memories of the gashes he received during training. The trainers made him go through every training process and worst case scenario over and over again until it became almost normal. The blood still spilled but the pain was gone. It, like kindness, was a useless thing. It was obsolete.

A light came into view as Heero passed through the silent castle, the moon showing the shadows of the vases and statues that adorned the hall. It came from a slightly ajar door and it was coming from Dorothy's room. "Dammit!" He muttered. "Leave _her_ to still be awake." He muttered angrily. Cursing his luck he made his way even more carefully past the door, but stopped when he heard typing on a computer and a muffled voice that sounded like a man and also Dorothy's hushed voice.

"Someone took a disk, was it you?" He stared at door, able to hear everything crystal clear. His senses had been improved from training and such. 'So, whoever she's talking too might have my disk, huh?' He thought, clenching his fist.

"Yes, but OZ has found his location and tried to-"

"Yes." Dorothy hissed. "I know. I heard it. I'm in their little cliché, remember?" She said snidely.

"Yeah, whatever, just thankful are doing this for you." A man's voice said.

"Alright. We'll give you the disk in the front of the building tonight. Meet there in five minutes. HWAL(1)." The officer said, and the line disconnected in a bleep. The screen went blank, as the room was almost plunged into darkness, except for the small table lamp Dorothy sighed heavily and the squeaking of her chair was loud as she went to the dresser to look for a jacket.

'Alright. 'Kay, I have no idea what the last word was, but it's probably their class and unit of soldiers. So, they have my disk, eh?' He thought as he crept to the door, opened it and was staring strait at the face of an evilly grinning man.

"Wha-" Heero was about to yell, but a man behind his placed a cloth forcefully over his mouth and nose so he inhaled, the chloroform making his drowsy, and eventually fall asleep, dropping his things. The other soldiers rushed up, Dorothy following behind them, leaving a note pinned the door a knife. They grabbed his stuff and drove off with the screeching tires on the cement soon to wake the three Gundam pilots, Relena, Sally, Noin, and Milliardo.

A little before the disappearance of 01's pilot in the castle, the silence wasn't broken and people dreamed quietly, except for one.

Relena was already wide awake from listening to Heero's Evanescence CD through the night, hearing each more than once, all of them were about pain and death. It seemed he didn't care about dying or anything but his mission and he when he was done with his missions and he wasn't needed, he would kill himself. How could anyone be so cruel as to bring up a child like that and turn him into the person he was today?

She had found another disk, hidden between the Evanescence CD. That's why it wouldn't play, he hadn't planned on anyone finding both of the disks.

She put it into her DVD player, figuring that it d work, which it didn't and she went to her lab top and the disk, which was a film began to play. Someone was filming Heero and he didn't know it. It showed him laughing and rolling on a grassy hill. She smiled when she saw him like this. She had never seen him so happy. The screen went static and then the view zoomed in when a girl appeared and two voices appeared on the line.

"Are you lost?" A young girl said, with a dog by her side.

"Hnh?" Came Heero's voice as he opened his eyes to look at the girl.

"I said, are you lost?" The girl asked again, still sweetly like the first time.

Heero looked away. "I've been lost ever since I was born…" Heero said.

Relena wanted to cry when she heard this. 'This must be something of his past…' She said, thoughtfully looking at the screen.

"Oh, that's so sad…I'm just taking Mary here for a walk." Static filled the screen again and it showed her giving Heero a yellow flower.

Static again…now it showed Heero setting off a detonation switch and a base behind him going up in flames, but then the unexpected, an explosion bigger than the others hurtled a mobile suit towards another and set off a chain reaction, demolishing the town nearby. It showed Heero stunned…looking at the decimated town.

Static again, only voice could be heard of the snowy-screen. "Human kindness is not needed in a weapon. Retrain him!"

Another voice, "Emotion is an obsolete requirement for a perfect soldier!"

Dr. J's voice appeared. "You'll be taking away his humanity! That's what emotions are."

"So?" The voice snarled. "Emotions are one less thing needed."

Static again, then it cleared, showing Heero in a training session, with wounds all over his body. "Where is the Gundam?" A voice said angrily. Heero spat into the man's face as he was suspended by shackles.

The man smiled. He waved his hand and Relena shut her eyes as she heard the sound of whips tearing through his skin. She looked at the screen after the cracks stopped. "Well?"

"_Baka yaoru_…" He snarled and then the torture began again until a timer went off.

"That was a good training session." The commander said, unshackling Heero and letting him get his balance, his wounds still bleeding. "Go to the infirmary." He commanded.

Heero shook his head. "No." He said, emotionlessly. " I'm not allowed. I'm not suppose to sleep, get medical attention, or eat anything." He stated, reaching for the door handle.

"That's inhuman." The commander said.

"That's how I'm suppose to be." Heero said, picking up a clean shirt, then took some bandages and wrapped it around his back. Then put his shirt on.

"I thought you weren't suppose to-"

"They don't want me to die, do they?" Heero broke him off. "I can't go to the medical center. They want me to sharpen my survival skills." He said, then opened the door and left. The door clicked and the disk stopped playing.

Relena was about to turn it off when it came back to life. "Huh?" A screen appeared, it showed Heero. He was in a hospital, doctor's voice could be heard. "Blood loss, exhaustion, and stress." One murmured. "He's in a coma…When they took away his emotion's, they took away his will to live. Poor kid…"

"How old is he?" One doctor asked.

"He's thirteen…." A doctor said, sorrow in his voice.

"God…" One whispered. "What have they done?"

"They have done what they wanted. They created a perfect soldier." A different doctor said.

Then it showed another screen in a different place, Heero was standing near a grave with a flower on it, the same yellow flower the little girl gave him. He had rocks placed their and wrote on it, using another rock 'Mary'. Relena looked at the screen in horror. Tears fell down her eyes.

The screen focused on the grave, then Relena saw something fall on the grave. It disappeared, leaving a dark spot on the dirt. The screen jerked up to see Heero crying a few tears, though he wasn't making a sound. He cried one more tear, then turned to look at the rubble where a teddy bear lay with a red ribbon on its neck.

By instinct, Relena looked at the bear Heero had given to her for her birthday, reached for it, and looked from the bear on the screen to the one in her arms. Heero grabbed the teddy bear, whispering something. Then turned and left. The screen went blank again.

Relena stared at the screen, the music of the CD filling the room lightly. She had it on 'random' so everything was all jumbled around in song order. Soon it played 'Taking over Me'.

Relena looked at the music player and then the next song played, one of the three she was growing fond of, no matter how much she hated how they were all so depressing. 'My Last Breath' began to play.

The last verse rang into her ears sweetly, yet at the same time rather hauntingly.

"Closing your eyes to disappear, You pray your dreams will leave you here, But still you wake and know the truth. No ones there, Say good night, Don't be afraid, Calling me, Holding me, As you fade to air…"

Relena faded the music out of her mind and she turned it off, tired of the depressing aura flowing through her.

"Heero." Relena whispered so soft that it as if it was made of glass.

She heard the screeching of tires that was impossible to miss. She walked out of her room, in her baby blue silk pajama's, which were baggy pants and a cotton tank top, a mouse sleeping on a cheese crescent moon.

Noin open her door that was across the hall from Relena. "What was that?" She heard Relena ask, Noin herself shook her head, not knowing other than a car screeching away anything more than Relena.

Sally came running over to the both of them, the other Gundam pilots running close behind her, looking wide awake in their clothes. "Heero's gone." She said, panting, placing her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"What?" Relena asked quietly. The words slowly seeped into her. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. Tears fell, but then they stopped as realization hit her. "Sally." She said slowly, looking at the golden haired woman who was wearing her normal clothes consisting of a green combat outfit.

Sally looked up at her. "Huh?" She asked, looking at the young world leader.

"Heero doesn't own a car." She said slowly, letting the words dawn on her also. Sally opened her eyes wide too.

The other Gundam pilots raced towards the door, where they saw the note with a knife pinning it down to the heavy wooden door.

Quatre ripped it off the door and read it aloud:

"_Miss_ Relena and company. I would like to thank you for helping Heero get better. It was _so_ kind of you to do. I will relieve you of this burden and take care of him myself. When I'm through with him, he won't even recognize your name. Or any of you. And Romefeller will have what they want, after all OZ went through such a trouble to wound, capture and do all this while he was alive. Too bad Romefeller's locked Trieze up in a castle. When they heard he was wounded, they were going to kill him, but striking a deal with them is just as easy as it was for me to get OZ's help. Ta!

PS- Maybe you all should go on a trip. Perhaps my dear Grandfather Duke Dermail with let you see _your_ precious 01 soon.

-Dorothy"

"Damn! It was Romefeller! We should have known if it was Romefeller since Dorothy's grandfather is a founder of it or what ever." Wufei seethed, anger seeping out of him by getting tricked by the OZ and Romefeller bastards. "OZ helped too…" He said, clenching his fist. "_I'll get you, Trieze._"

"Cut the crap, we need to get Heero back, if anyone one of us works for the enemy by some forceful means, especially him, we're in over our heads." Duo said. "We don't have a lot of time!"

Quatre nodded at this, "Yes Duo, but Trowa and I didn't bring our Gundam's." He said.

"Quatre, you should always come prepared. I brought mine. You follow in Noin's Taurus suits, while Noin and Relena stay with a space ship ready for take off." Duo said.

Relena squeaked with joy. "I actually get to come without having to beg you guys and stuff?" She said happily.

Trowa looked at her, nodding with Duo in agreement. "We don't have time for this. You go and get in a shuttle with Noin. Sally, Quatre, Duo, and me will take in mobile suits. Luckily, Duo thought that he would wake up and escape so he put a tracer behind his ear." Trowa said quickly, taking off towards the under ground area where Noin kept mobile suits incase the Sanc Kingdom was under attack.

"Okay!" Relena called down from the other direction where she was walking with Noin. "Let's go!" Relena said quickly, running in her pajamas with Noin to the special shuttle Noin had (the blue one with the cool laser guns that can penetrate mobile dolls' beam shields).

(1) HWAL- 'He's watching and listening'


	12. Chapter Thirteen

DARK SHADOWS

Chapter Eleven 

Heero woke up and remembered what happened, barely. He was strapped down to a table with his shirt taken off and he was in a completely white room.

A door opened some where, Heero couldn't tell, the straps were holding him down tightly. He tried getting out of them, but it was useless. "Heero Yuy?" The man in a white lab coat asked to the young fifteen-year-old. Heero was able to position his head in such an angle that he was able to look at the man just in time to see him bring a mask with a sedative in the filter over Heero's mouth.

He was only able to mutter one word before drifting off into a dreamless sleep. "Bastard…" He said loud enough for the person to hear.

Duo let off an explosion hitting the other mobile suits. "Duo!" Quatre said over the intercom in one of the white Taurus space suits. "Go get Heero! We'll back you up!" He shouted, moving in front of the Gundam that Duo owned.

Nodding, Duo jumped out of the suit while Trowa jumped into the cockpit the braided youth just left, leaving the Space suit on a detonation mode making it wipe out half of the forces. Duo rushed into the building that was surprisingly empty, and rammed open the one locked door. "Oh my god…"

"Why so surprised, Duo Maxwell?" Dorothy questioned, lovingly stroking Heero's head as he stared blankly ahead. She brushed her hand underneath his chin, tilting it up so that she could look into his beautiful eyes.

"What the hell did you do to him!" Duo cried in outrage, "He's already been through enough—"

"Please, I don't think you should speak like that to me at all, Mr. Maxwell." Dorothy smirked evilly as Heero got up to stand beside her protectively. "You see, currently…" She glared darkly at Duo, "Heero is mine."

"You—" Duo ground out between his teeth, clenching his hands so tightly he though his palms would start to bleed from so much pressure.

"So please don't do anything rash, we should wait for the rest of your party, correct?" Duo snarled at her and got an icy death glare from Heero who still stood next to her.

'Oh, she is going to pay for dong this.' Duo thought grimly, 'She is going to pay.'

TBC


	13. Chapter Fourteen

DARK SHADOWS

Chapter Thirteen

Dorothy continued staying there, smirking at Duo as she continued to play with Heero's hair like it was her own—like he was her property or something. His face contorted for the umpteenth time as he sat on the chair with his hands cuffed in gundanium.

"Something displeasure's you?" She idly questioned while turning Heero's face to look at her. She smiled and he blankly stared at her before forcing his face into a small smile. It was charming none the less, for a smile upon his face was a rare moment to treasure indeed.

"Yes," he bit out with venom and glared at her. If looks could kill the girl, she'd be laughing her head off at the gates of Hell with Duo dressed in black. He wasn't the self-proclaimed Shinigami for nothing after all. Perhaps Death could add another to his hit list before the war ended, if it ever would.

"Oh," she turned to face him innocently as she shifted on her plush chair and looked around in the ornate room as a fire blazed, making shadows dance across her face. "What is that?"

"You." Duo snapped with another cold glare to follow, "What do you want with Heero anyway?" His only thought to this whole event was one word to describe Romefeller's puppet; 'obsessed'.

Her eyes turned cold as she started back at the braided Gundam pilot with a cold mask now in place. She had been raised by polititions and war hawks since the day she was born, now was not the time to allow an enemy such hospitality and free speech. "I won't allow such a tone of voice from you to me." She used her index finger and placed it under Heero's chin to move it up so she could gaze into his eyes.

Duo couldn't remain silent, not that he ever would around this…bitch with a long awaited appointment to get her eyebrows waxed. "You had better get used to it!" He replied in the same tone. Dorothy shot another 'look' at him before turning back to her object of interest.

"I warned Relena not to get involved with him," she whispered before turning back to Duo with a glance, "Not straight out, but enough for her to notice. His presence is like fire to wood when he enters he gates. A fine hawk such as himself needn't bother himself in the time of a pitiful dove."

"Now wait just a minute!" Duo cried out loudly as he stood up with much energy from his chair as the wooden piece of furniture toppled over and crashed onto the crimson colored rug he was standing on. "Relena and Heero were—"

"Never meant to be." She finished in a cold tone, each word bit out and layered with such coldness Duo almost shivered. She looked at Heero once more, "OZ was a fool, falling for my trick of trying to save him from captivity of the Sanc Kingdom."

"What are you talking about?"

Dorothy smiled coyly as she faced him once more, "OZ was trying to help him. The Gundam pilots are considered allies to them now, or perhaps should I call them the Trieze Faction?" She laughed coldly, "All those times when they attacked in the hospital they hurt him only to ensure his longer stay and delay his departure."

Duo fell to his knees, wide eyes, "What?" He gasped, voice barely audible in the whisper he found himself speaking in.

"I found him in the woods, after I managed to get Romefeller to stage an operation to wound him without killing him." Dorothy began, "That way we would both get our ways in the end."

"Both get our ways? What are you talking about…?"

"Romefeller would have one less Gundam pilot to worry about and I would have him as my own. They would gain a member after the testing was a success on getting him under our…my," she amended with a slow smile, "control." The fire blazed, cackling with her own small evil chuckles as Duo's eye brows furrowed together.

He frowned, "Everything was a set up?"

Dorothy nodded with another laugh at the look on his face. Priceless! "Yes, from the information on the disk to the doctor's in the room working for OZ."

"What about Sally and us? What about Milliardo and everyone else? Were we also part of your little plan to try and get Heero to love you?" He hated the idea of himself being a puppet, and at least it was a little comforting that they didn't make it easy for Dorothy to get what she wanted in the end.

Dorothy stood up and Heero followed in suit, standing by her side like a trained watch dog with very killing abilities. "No." Her cold eyes looked at his body on the floor, chin up as if she was superior to him. He glared up at her, tempting to do a round about kick to swipe her legs out from under her feet. Then he would get the crap beaten out of him by Heero, but it would still be satisfying to see that look on her face. "All the rest of the pawns were simply there for the sake of being there. Nothing you could have done would have stopped me. Either way I would have won."

Okay, now he was fed up with her and all her 'better than thou' attitude and it was simply a pain in the ass now. She was like the thorn in her side that never went away no matter how many times he got rid of her, she somehow kept getting back there under his skin and in his flesh. Growling, he slammed his hands down on the floor and positioned his body so he could turn it without problems. Swiftly swiping his leg over hers, it was done in a matter of seconds yet the fall seemed to last forever.

Her hair spilled everywhere, eyes wide as she could feel nothing under her feet and tried to balance herself. Heero reached for her, her outstretched arm slapping him as if to tell him not to catch her. He stopped halfway and she fell in a heap onto the floor.

With her hair hanging over her face and her beret on the ground, Dorothy managed a heated glare at Duo from beneath her flaxen locks. She snarled like a dog and her nails dug into the fleshy part of her palm. The sweetly sick smell of blood reached her nose.

Heero walked over in strides as quick as lightning after his mistress fell to the floor and snarled, picking the prisoner up by the collar and stopped. He was going to send the teen slamming against the wall, over and over again but when he got a look at the youth's face, all thought processing stopped.

Violet eyes stared at him and he jerked back, why did he look familiar? Why were there images of a smiling girl with blonde hair assaulting him. She giggled and held out her hand, whispering words into his ear. He roughly pushed it away but it wouldn't stop coming back at him again and again.

"My names Relena, what's yours?" He took a sharp intake of breath and his eyes were wide, hands holding the sides of his head. Dorothy—his mistress—was yelling at him and the prisoner, Duo his mind supplied, was staring at him with something like an encouraging look. Why was he looking at him like that! What did they want of him!

"Off to fight another battle, Heero?" He heard her sigh as if he was right next to her. He took steps backwards as everything else faded, the memory surfacing with so much force it took over his word and surrounded him with flashes of that girl—Relena's—face. He panted as she continued, "Well I'm off to fight my own battle." She turned away and disappeared.

A giant machine looked at him and he knew that face, the green eyes of the 'monster' boring into his lithe frame. "Wing…" He whispered, knowing his suit by memory. Screams surrounded him, jerking his from his thoughts as his mind reeled once more.

"Those who lay eyes on a Gundam shall not live to see of it." That wasn't his voice, a small wisp of a memory with a teen with hair hanging over one of his eyes, piercing green emerald, stared at him. Why was he wrapped in bandages?

"Space….it's so quiet." The voice was gruff, a long blonde haired man staring at him with an icy glare that could almost match his. The two suits, his and another that looked like an older model of a standard OZ Leo colored white were fighting in snow and icy blizzarding winds. His arm was bleeding, screaming in pain as he was hit blow after blow. A sense of unfairness washed over him but he continued to fight. The suit blew up suddenly in a whole swarm of suits owned by Romefeller and OZ.

"Injustice!" The blurry image of what looked like a Chinese man flashed at him, no other memory strand coming to hit him.

"We shouldn't be fighting!" A blonde screamed at him, eyes holding so much sorrow and pain as four suits, Gundams that looked like his in a way, continued fighting ruthlessly against one another.

"Hey. Why did I even bother rescuing this guy? He hardly speaks, thinks he's Evil Kenevil…" A heavy sigh and then a grin shot at him as he worked on repairs for wing, the same brunette prisoner he almost smashed into the wall!

"I'm not called the God of Death for nothing!" More phrases hit him and he knew he was the first 'comrade' he met on Earth other than that girl calling herself Relena. "Tag along, on my journey into Hell!" A heavy slamming sound was heard from the detonation switch.

Heero saw his Gundam blow up as he pressed the detonation switch after whispering 'Mission accepted'. Pain washed over his body but he…fell to the ground unconscious. Blood was everywhere, leaking from his body and it wouldn't stop…wouldn't stop coming.

Everything faded to black with someone screaming at him, the door slamming open. The faces of the people from his memory met his eyes before one thought registered in his mind, 'They're real…'

He slumped against the floor, body going limp as consciousness left him with Relena rushing over to him. The last thing he felt was something warm and sticky trailing down his neck, staining the wall where he had run into blood red.

TBC

Author's note: One final chapter people!


	14. Chapter Fifteen

DARK SHADOWS

Chapter Fifteen, final chapter

Relena hummed a little song as she gently dabbed Heero's forehead, which was wrapped in white gauze and bandages with a damp wash rag. The water was slightly tinted with specks of crimson floating in the cool liquid from when she had gently cleaned the blood that had trailed down his back and on his chest.

He groaned and she waited, wondering if he would gain consciousness this time but sighed when he didn't stir again. She continued to silently work, starting another song that her mother used to sing to her when she was little.

Her eyes closed for a moment and thought back to the events leading up to this whole...problem one might say. The war was far from finished, but it was somewhat satisfying to know she had won a small battle against Dorothy.

Somehow in her heart she knew Heero could never love someone like her, for the way she acted. Heero was really a kind-hearted person if Dorothy even thought to look at the person underneath all the war crimes he had been trained since a tender age to do. Her heart clenched every time she wondered about Heero's past, wondering what sort of event could cause a child to act so. Dr. J never did tell her what kind of training he had received to become the 'Perfect Soldier'.

Everything was over and Heero was finally recovering, his wounds healing once they learned that a drug had been coated with the bullet shot into his body and was slowing down his strong immunity system and his healing abilities. She smiled as she closed her eyes, glad that everything was over.

She opened her eyes to meet to peaceful face of Heero, still either asleep or unconscious. She gently let her index finger trace the rigid outlines of his face, which seemed smoother and less rough. He looked like a child when he was asleep.

Well, basically everything was all right. Duo was happy that he got his revenge against Dorothy, much to Quatre's protest when he found out just what the braided baka had done.

Relena grinned at the memory.

Dorothy screamed loudly, causing Duo to wince and cup his hands over his ears to try and stop the noise as he dodged finger-nail talons trying to tear at him. Dorothy was obviously livid. And she had a reason to be. Duo grinned evilly.

"_And that, ladies ands gentlemen," He said as he stopped by the door and smirked evilly at Dorothy once more who was red in the race, "Is what happens when you mess with the Great Shinigami and his friends!"_

_Then the great Shingami left the building, Elvis style as he knocked every guard off his or her feet. With bombs of course, it had to be Duo Maxwell's style or it was no style at all._

_Dorothy fell to her knees to stare in the mirror once more. "My eye brows!" She sniffled, touching the bare spots that Duo had ripped off with a large bucket of wax and paper. _

Relena smiled once more as she continued dabbing a washrag over Heero's forehead and he stirred, opening prussian eyes to stare at her. She smiled and he stared back before a small, barely noticeable smile graced his features.

Yes, things were already looking better indeed.

OWARI

Author's note: Well, that's the end folks! Thanks to those who read my story and I hope y'all liked what happened to Dorothy! Muahahah!

Thanks everyone for 40+ reviews for this story and I hope that you enjoyed the ending--I tried to make it have a little humor and be light and fluffy one could say.

Ah, the end of another storyXDThank you reviewers:hugs:

Love, Red Tail


End file.
